Harry Potter Dunkle Zeiten
by phoenix27
Summary: Das uns nur zu gut bekannte Chaostrio begegnet im Hogwartsexpress einem Mädchen, dass die Zukunft in eine schreckliche Richtung lenkt...


Disclaimer: Alle Charas gehören J.K. Rowling...bis auf Phoenix Riddle, die gehört mir. Wehe, jemand kommt auf die Idee, sie mir zu klauen!!! Achja...bevor ichs vergesse: Reviews sehr erwünscht...bin für Lob ebenso wie für harte Kritik offen...  
  
Lena  
  
Harry Potter - Dunkle Zeiten  
  
Wie er die Sommerferien verabscheute! Harry Potter starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Zum Glück durfte er schon Morgen zu den Weasleys, dann würde er die Dursleys für den Rest des Jahres lossein! Er fragte sich, was Ron wohl gerade machte. Wahrscheinlich lag er glücklich in seinem Bett und träumte von den Chudley Cannons, seiner favourisierten Quiddichmannschaft. Harry seufzte, dann wurde er ganz plötzlich von einem schrecklichen Schmerz überwältigt. Seine Narbe brannte und stach, als ob tausend glühende Nadeln hineingestochen würden. Von dem Schmerz halb betäubt, lag er auf dem Boden seines Zimmers und dachte an den Cruciatusfluch, mit dem Voldemort ihn vor wenigen Wochen gefoltert hatte. So ungefähr war es gewesen, nur viel schlimmer. Er tastete nach seiner Brille, die ihm von der Nase gerutscht war und setzte sie wieder auf. Er nahm etwas verschwommen die Umrisse seines Zimmers wahr und wankte in sein Bett. Kaum hatte er sich hineingelegt, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.  
  
"Wurmschwanz! Komm her!" Die Stimme Lord Voldemorts ließ dem Diener eisige Schauer über den Rücken laufen. "Ja, mein Meister? Was kann ich für Euch tun? Wie kann ich Euch dienen, oh großer mächtiger..." Voldemort schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Wie er diese Speichellecker verabscheute! "Nun, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich meine kleine Phoenix wieder einmal sehe...Pack die Sachen, wir verreisen!" Wurmschwanz suchte schleunigst das Weite und der dunkle Lord konnte ungestört an seine geliebte Tochter denken. Es war eine Schande, dass ihre wunderschöne Mutter von den Auroren umgebracht worden war. So ein liebliches Wesen einfach auszulöschen grenzte für Voldemort an vollkomenem Wahnsinn. Nur gut, dass er diese widerlichen Kreaturen sofort getötet hatte. Er dachte wieder an seine Tochter. Sie war jetzt 15 Jahre alt, also schon eine junge Frau. Er wollte mit ihr über den bevorstehenden Schulwechsel reden. Um seinen besten Todesser Severus Snape im Auge zu behalten, hielt er es für besser, seine Tochter nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Außerdem sollte sie nicht in seinem Schatten stehen, sie sollte Karriere machen und aller Welt zeigen, was der Name Riddle immer noch bedeutete: Wissen, Macht, Stolz und vor allem eines: Sieg!  
  
Ron gähnte nun schon zum 16. Mal und schmierte sich ein Marmeladenbrötchen. Sein Vater hatte die Nase in den Tagesprophet gesteckt und seine Mutter unterhielt sich mit Hermine und Ginny über das letzte Schuljahr. Nach 3 herzhaften Bissen hatte er sein Frühstück beendet und schob den Teller beiseite. "Mum, wann sollen Hermine und ich Harry abholen?" Mrs Weasley sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Nun, ich würde sagen, um 13.00 Uhr solltet ihr dasein. Das ist in einer halben Stunde. Vielleicht solltet ihr euch sofort auf den Weg machen, hm?" "Natürlich, Mrs Weasley. Beweg dich Ron!" "Aber, Mum, ich wollte eigentlich noch" Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem äußerst strengen Blick, also blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als ihr im Laufschritt zu folgen. Mrs Weasley lächelte über die energische Hermine und ihren manchmal etwas trantütigen Sohn.  
  
"Jetzt mach hin, Ron. Der arme Harry, du weißt doch, wie er bei den Dursleys leiden muss und..." Hermine schien nicht aufhören wollen zu reden. Der geplagte Ron verdrehte heimlich die Augen und stieg auf seinen Besen. Bald waren Hermine und er hoch im Himmel. Ron fürchtete, sein alter und schon morscher Besen könnte das höllische Tempo nicht durchhalten, doch natürlich sagte er Hermine nichts von seinen Befürchtungen. Sie flog neben ihm her, ihr buschiges braunes Haar wehte und Ron befand für sich für einen Moment in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand; ihm war noch nie richtig aufgefallen, das Hermine ein Mädchen und noch dazu eigentlich recht hübsch war. "Sag mal, Ron, sind wir nicht schon da? Ah, ich sehe es, dort drüben! Komm, wir landen!" Hermines Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Träumen und er setzte zum Landeanflug an.  
  
Zwei Gestalten landeten unbemerkt im Ligusterweg vor einem unscheinbaren Reihenhaus. Kurz darauf klingelte es an der Tür der Dursleys, Dudley öffnete und wich entsetzt zurück. "Mum! Dad! Die Verrückten sind da!" Hermine und Ron sahen sich verlegen an und schon stürmte Harry mit seinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig beladen die Treppe hinunter. "Hi! Wie gehts? Ich hoffe, Dudley hat euch nicht so sehr erschreckt..." Er grinste Dudley höhnisch an und begrüßte seine Freunde. "So, Sie beide sind auch von dieser....ähem...Schule?", fragte Vernon Dursley, der seinen massigen Körper durch den Flur gewalzt hatte. Tante Petunia stand knochig wie immer neben ihrem rotgesichtigen Mann und sah angewidert auf die drei jungen Zauberer herab. "Nun ja, ich denke, wir sollten uns jetzt auf den Weg machen", schlug Harry vor. Hermine und Ron nickten zustimmend und wenige Sekunden später waren sie auch schon losgeflogen.  
  
4 Wochen später...  
  
Die Winkelgasse war wie immer kurz vor Schulbeginn erfüllt von wuselnden Hexen und Zauberern. Die Weasleys, Harry und Hermine bahnten sich ihren Weg zu den verschiedenen Geschäften, um ihr Schulzeug zu kaufen. "So, Arthur und ich werden mit Ginny zu Flourish and Blott´s gehen, Fred und George, ihr werded euch um eure Kessel kümmern. Und ihr drei", sie deutete auf Harry, Ron und Hermine, "ihr kümmert euch allein um eure Sachen. Achja, hier ist dein Geld für den neuen Festumhang, Ron." Ron sah sich glücklich das kleine Häufchen Geld in seinen Händen an und machte sich fröhlich grinsend mit seinen Freunden auf den Weg zu Madam Malkins. Kurze Zeit später waren sie bei dem kleinen Laden angekommen. Hermine erinnerte sich an Rons alten Festumhang, ein schrecklich hässliches braunes Ding mit Rüschen. Es sah eher wie ein Kleid aus. Anscheinend hatte Harry in diesem Moment genau dasselbe gedacht und beide mussten wie auf ein Stichwort kichern. "Was denn? Ach so, ihr denkt an meinen alten Umhang...Das ist nicht lustig! Harry, Hermine! Ihr seid echt bescheuert!" entrüstete sich Ron, als die drei den Laden betraten. Dort stand schon jemand und wurde vermessen; ein Mädchen mit schulterlangem leuchtend rotem Haar und schwarzer Kleidung, die aus einer Bluse und einer Caprihose bestand. Sie hatte ihnen den Rücken zugedreht. Madam Malkins notierte eine Zahl auf einem kleinen Stück Pergament und legte das Maßband auf die Verkaufstheke. " So, Sie können ihre Kleidung nun anprobieren, sie liegt in Kabine 13." Ertönte die freundliche Stimme der älteren Dame. Das Mädchen nickte und ging in einen der hinteren Räume. Nun sah die Schneiderin die drei Freunde an und erkundigte sich: " Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Ron trat schüchtern vor und sagte ihr, dass er einen Festumhang brauche. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte Ron ein überaus elegantes Exemplar gefunden. Er stolzierte herum und imitierte Draco Malfoy, den Erzfeind Harrys. Genau in diesem Moment stolzierte eben dieser mit seinem Vater in den Laden. Sofort hörte Ron auf, wie ein Schlossherr umher zu wandeln und seine Wangen nahmen eine rötliche Färbung an. "Soso, ein Weasley in einem Geschäft. Klingt irgendwie paradox." Draco hatte wieder mal einen seiner treffenden Sprüche vom Stapel gelassen. Ron wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch Hermine und Harry hielten ihn gerade noch davon ab. "Nun, Malfoy, vielleicht nicht ganz so paradox, wenn man dich in einem Buchladen trifft. Du und Wissen...Tja, vieles auf dieser Welt ist paradox", konterte Hermine lässig und fing sich dabei einen bösen Blick von Draco ein. Sein Vater hatte das alles nicht gehört, er unterhielt sich mit Madam Malkins. Bevor Draco noch etwas Gehässiges sagen konnte bezahlte Ron seinen neuen Umhang und die drei Gryffindors verließen den Laden. "Dieser widerliche schleimige" "Ron, beruhige dich. Er ist nur ein dummer Slytherin, er kann eben nicht anders." Hermine legte den Arm um Rons Schulter. Harry staunte über das neue Quiddichzubehör und drückte seine Nase an der Schaufensterscheibe von Qualtität für Quiddich platt. Ron schien das Wasser im Munde zusammenzulaufen und Hermine beobachtete die Hexen und Zauberer, die geschäftig durch die kleine Gasse eilten. Manche bogen auch in eine andere kleine Gasse ein, die ziemlich düster aussah. Die Nocturngasse. Dort kauften für gewöhnlich nur dunkle Hexen und Zauberer ein, doch sie wusste, dass Hagrid dort manchmal fleisch-fressende Schneckenfallen besorgte. Gerade aus dieser Gasse kam Malfoy mit seinem Vater herausstolziert. Hermine schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Draco war genauso abstoßend wie sein Vater, die beiden sahen sich erstaunlich ähnlich. Sie sah in eine andere Richtung. Dort erkannte sie das Mädchen wieder, das sie bei Madam Malkins gesehen hatten; zwar nur von hinten, doch Hermine hatte sich ihre Kleidung und ihre auffällige Haarfarbe eingeprägt. Sie sah interessant aus. Leicht mandelförmige grüne Augen, denen einer Schlange ähnlich. Sie war anscheinend mit ihrem Einkauf fertig, denn sie hakte offensichtlich sehr viele Sachen auf einer langen Liste ab. "Hermine, meinst du, rot macht mich zu dick?" erkundigte sich Harry, der sie somit völlig aus ihren Gedanken riss. "Was? Ach, keine Ahnung, das musst du selbst wissen." Sie drehte ihren Kopf wieder in die Richtung des Mädchens, doch sie war im Getümmel verschwunden. "Hermine, was ist eigentlich mit dir los? Du bist so...nun ja...abwesend." Harry sah sie besorgt an. Hermine musste ihn verdutzt anstarren, denn irgendwie kam ihr soviel Anteilnahme von Harry unnatürlich vor. Auch Ron betrachtete sie nun mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. "Harry hat Recht. Irgendwas ist doch los? Du bist so seltsam, seit wir bei Madam Malkins waren. Ist es wegen Malfoy? Wenn du willst, suche ich ihn und schlage diesen Bastard bewusstlos oder besser gleich tot!" Mit dieser unüberlegten Aussage zog er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden auf sich. Hermines Wangen nahmen eine rosa Färbung an und plötzlich schienen ihre Füße ungeheuer interessant zu sein, denn sie starrte sie mit voller Konzentration an. Harry räusperte sich verlegen und Ron tat so, als müsse er sich unbedingt die Passanten einprägen, und zwar für das nächste Jahrhundert. Glücklicherweise kam in eben dieser äußerst peinlichen Situation Hagrid auf sie zugestürmt. "Ja, so ein Zufall! Is ja richtig lustig, dass ich euch hier treffen tu!" Hermine bemerkte zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, dass Hagrid einen nicht unbedingt salonfähigen Sprachstil hatte. Das rief ein kleines Lächeln hervor. Hagrid quetschte alle drei auf einmal an sich und freute sich sehr, sie zu sehen. "Habt ihr denn schon alles?" Ron löste sich als erster aus der Umklammerung und antwortete dem Halbriesen: " Tja, noch nicht alles, wir müssen noch zu Flourish and Blotts." Die beiden anderen nickten. "Tja, dann noch nen schönen Tach!" sagte Hagrid ihnen stampfte weiter. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen besorgten sich die drei Freunde ihre Schulbücher.  
  
Verdammt, wo ist das verfluchte Gleis 9 ¾? Phoenix sah sich gedankenverloren auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross um. Ihr war klar, dass das Gleis durch Magie vor den Muggels verborgen wurde, doch sie wusste nicht wo. Eine Reihe rothaariger Leute ging an ihr vorbei, allesamt mit nicht unbedingt normalem Gepäck bestückt. Ihnen folgten ein Mädchen mit sehr buschigem Haar und ein Junge mit einer Brille. Ohne zu überlegen folgte sie ihnen und schnappte erleichtert das Wort Muggel von einer dicken Frau auf, die ganz offensichtlich die Mutter der Rotschöpfe war. Sehr gut, dachte Phoenix, dann muss ich ihnen nur noch folgen und ich kann mich im Zug entspannen. Bis auf die Frau rannten alle durch eine Wand zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10. Phoenix holte einmal tief Luft und tat es ihnen gleich. Da war sie nun: Gleis 9 ¾! Personal lud ihr Gepäck ein, ihre smaragdgrüne Schlange nahm sie jedoch mit in den Zug, sie wollte nicht, dass ihrer Zaira etwas zustieß. Es war ziemlich voll, doch sie kämpfte sich zu einem Abteil vor. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und spähte hinein. Dort saßen der rothaarige, der Junge mit der Brille und das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren, die sie vorher schon gesehen hatte. "Hi! Ist hier noch frei? Überall sonst ist es belegt...." Sie setzte ihr-wie sie hoffte- freundlichstes Lächeln auf. Das Mädchen lächelte zurück und meinte nur: " Klar! Komm rein." Kaum hatte Phoenix sich gesetzt, fuhr das Mädchen auch schon fort. Irgendwie wurde Phoenix den Verdacht nicht los, dass sie ihre Stimme gerne hörte. "Also Hallo erstmal. Ich bin Hermine Granger, dies ist Ronald Weasley, aber wir nennen ihn nur Ron", sie deutete auf den rothaarigen Jungen, "und das", sie machte eine theatralische Pause, " ist Harry Potter. Du hast sicher schon von ihm gehört?" Allerdings, dachte Phoenix. Sie beobachtete, wie Harrys Hand zu seiner Narbe wanderte. Er verzog leicht das Gesicht, als ob er Schmerzen litte, doch dann fasste er sich wieder, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn ansah. "Natürlich habe ich schon von ihm gehört, Hermine. Ich bin Phoenix Riddle." Sie fand es überaus amüsant, die Reaktionen der drei Freunde zu sehen. Alle drei sahen nach einer Mischung von Angst, Abscheu, Schrecken, Ungläubigkeit aber auch nach Neugierde aus. Ron hatte sich als erster zu einem Sprechversuch gezwungen: " Was?" "Phoenix Riddle. Ich denke, ihr habt vielleicht schon etwas von meinem Vater gehört." Endlich bekamen auch Harry und Hermine ihre Münder zu und schienen tief ein und aus zu atmen. Dann stotterte Harry: "Aber...aber....ich wusste nicht, dass Voldemort eine Tochter hat. Ich meine...es ist so...seltsam! Und du willst mich jetzt nicht umbringen?" Phoenix hatte sich tatsächlich eben überlegt, ob sie Potter nicht einfach sofort töten sollte...es wäre so einfach! Aber sie war eine meisterliche Schauspielerin, deswegen antwortete sie mit einer überzeugend wirkenden verständnislosen Miene: "Dich töten? Warum sollte ich so etwas wollen?" Sie streichelte Zaira zärtlich über den Kopf. Harry sah sie total überrascht an, erhaschte dann einen Blick auf Zaira und starrte dann wieder auf Phoenix. "Du hast eine Schlange? Ich wette du kannst Parsel...wie dein Vater!" "Na und? Du kannst es doch auch." "Aber ich...naja, stimmt, du hast recht." "Ich möchte wieder gut machen, was mein Vater angerichtet hat! Ich bin nicht so wie er!" Hermine lächelte jetzt freundlich und warm. "Wow! Das ist echt stark! Dachte, die Tochter des dunklen Lords würde sich auch auf die dunkle Seite schlagen!" Das bin ich schon seit meiner Geburt, du kleines widerliches schmutziges Schlammblut, dachte Phoenix angeekelt, doch stattdessen erwiderte sie: " Ach, naja, zuviel des Lobes! Ich möchte bloß nicht so werden wie er. Das ist alles." Nun hatte sie alle drei überzeugt, dass sie ein friedlich gesonnenes Mädchen war. Ein paar Stunden und mehrere Kesselkuchen später waren sie auch schon angekommen.  
  
Die große Halle war ganz still. Alle neuen Erstklässler waren in ihre Häuser verteilt worden, doch noch eröffnete Dumbledore das Festessen nicht. Leises Gemurmel brach aus, was jedoch abrupt endete, als sich der alte Direktor erhob. Alle sahen gespannt zu ihm. "Willkommen in Hogwarts, meine Lieben! Normalerweise beginnen wir immer um diese Zeit mit dem Essen, doch vorher findet noch etwas sehr wichtiges statt." Er nickte Phoenix zu und bedeutete ihr, zu ihm zu kommen. "Nun, diese junge Dame hier kommt von einer anderen Schule zu uns. Bevor ich euch ihren Namen nenne, muss ich euch etwas über sie oder vielmehr über ihren Vater erzählen. Dieses Mädchen ist nicht verantwortlich für die Taten ihres Vaters. Sie ist auf unserer Seite, das hat sie auch unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums gesagt. Sie ist keine Gefahr für euch, sie ist ein ganz normales Mädchen, das seinen Weg gehen will. Lord Voldemort heißt eigentlich Tom Riddle. Dies hier ist seine Tochter: Phoenix Riddle." Niemand sagte etwas, man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Alle Lehrer schienen diese Nachricht sehr locker aufgenommen zu haben, doch natürlich hatte Dumbledore es ihnen ein paar Tage zuvor schon erklärt. Dann deutete er auf einen Stuhl mit dem berühmten sprechenden Hut darauf. Nachdem Phoenix sich gesetzt hatte, setzte Professor McGonagall ihr den schäbigen Hut auf den Kopf. Die Sekunden vergingen, und niemand wagte es auch nur zu atmen. Dann dröhnte die Stimme des Hutes durch die Halle: "Slytherin!" Am Slytherintisch brachen die Schüler in frenetischen Jubel aus.  
  
Sie hatte sich neben einen silberblonden Jungen gesetzt. Er streckte ihr sofort seine Hand entgegen. "Hi. Ich bin Draco Malfoy! Es ist eine Ehre, dich kennen zu lernen!" Sie schüttelte seine Hand und schenkte ihm ein höfliches Lächeln. Nachdem sie noch viele Hände mehr geschüttelt hatte, fing auch sie an zu essen. "Sag mal, Draco, wer ist eigentlich unser Hauslehrer? Doch wohl hoffentlich nicht diese schrullige McGonagall?" Draco erklärte zwischen zwei Bissen Lachsfilet: "Nein nein! Unser Hauslehrer ist Professor Severus Snape. Der Mann mit dem schulterlangen schwarzen Haar." Phoenix sah zum Lehrertisch und entdeckte ihn sofort. Er unterhielt sich mit einem jungen Lehrer, der eine graue Strähne in seinem ansonsten blonden Haar hatte. Dieser Snape schien ein interessanter Mann zu sein, diese Augen wirkten hypnotisch auf Phoenix. Draco riss sie aus dieser Hypnose, indem er fortfuhr: "Der Lehrer neben ihm ist unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin. Du solltest wissen, er ist ein Werwolf! Ich finde es unmöglich, dass Dumbledore so etwas in die Schule oder vielmehr unterrichten lässt. Einfach widerlich." Phoenix nickte zustimmend. Sie hatte zwar schon herausgefunden, dass der Direktor ziemlich...seltsam war, aber so dermaßen bescheuert war er ihr nicht vorgekommen.  
  
Snape kaute lustlos auf seinem Steak herum und beobachtete die neue Schülerin. Irgendwie kam sie ihm nicht ganz so friedlich vor, wie Albus sie ihnen allen verkaufen wollte. Sie hatte etwas an sich, das er nicht definieren konnte. Etwas dunkles, etwas gefährliches. Anscheinend war sie bereits bei den anderen Slytherins herzlich aufgenommen worden, sie unterhielt sich im Moment mit Malfoy. Er schien wie verzaubert von ihr. Hatte der Junge sich etwa in sie verliebt? Wenn er richtig lag, würden das dunkle Zeiten werden. Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Weinkelch.  
  
In dieser Nacht träumte Harry, er sei mit Snape im Kerker gefangen. Voldemort hatte sie beide dort eingesperrt, damit er in Ruhe seine Weltherrschaft planen konnte. Snape versuchte mit allen möglichen Zaubersprüchen, doch es half nichts. Dann drehte sich sein Professor zu ihm um. "Harry" begann er, "du musst ihn aufhalten. Die Zukunft der Menschheit liegt in deinen Händen. Ich" Er wurde unterbrochen. Ein rötlicher Nebel schwebte durch eine Ritze der Tür auf ihn zu. Langsam nahm dieser Nebel die Gestalt von Phoenix Riddle an! Sie schien einen seltsamen exotischen Zauber zu beherrschen, der sie in dieses Zimmer gebracht hatte. Sie würdigte Harry keines Blickes, doch Harry war aufgefallen, dass sie irgendwie älter aussah, schätzungsweise um die 20. Dann bemerkte der gelähmte Schüler, dass er selbst anscheinend auch in diesem Alter war. Er starrte wieder zu ihr und Snape hinüber. Sie sah den Lehrer mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, dann zischte sie: "Severus, ich will nicht, dass er dir etwas antut." Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und war nur noch höchstens zwei Millimeter von ihm entfernt. "Hör auf dich zu verstellen. Du kannst allen zeigen, dass du zu uns gehörst." Eine kurze Pause, sie berührte seine Hand. "Dass du zu mir gehörst." Snape sah sie mit einem verzweifelten Blick an, dann schob er langsam den linken Ärmel seiner Robe hoch. Harry wurde übel: Snape hatte das Zeichen der Todesser auf seinem Unterarm. Schweißgebadet setzte er sich hin. Was für ein Traum. Unglaublich! Verwirrend!  
  
"So, Mr. Longbottom, Sie wollen mir weißmachen, das wäre ein Veritaserum? Sind Sie etwa der Meinung, mit diesem Gebräu die Wahrheit aus jemandem herauszubringen? Noch ein letztes Mal, Sie Trottel: Veritaserum ist glasklar. Es sieht aus wie gewöhnliches Wasser! Für ihre unfassbare Dummheit ziehe ich Gryffindor 5 Punkte ab." Severus Snape schritt zu seinem Pult und notierte diesen Punktabzug. Glücklicherweise war dies seine letzte Stunde für diesen Tag. Er zwang sich, nicht zu beachten, dass Granger diesem ungeschickten Idiot den Trank heimlich braute. Dann bemerkte er, dass Phoenix etwas gelangweilt auf ihrem Platz saß und Draco Anweisungen zuschischte. Dieser Junge! Er war so genauso wie sein Vater, nur dass er nicht die entsprechenden Noten hatte. Snape seufzte leise, dann erhob er sich und ging zur Tafel, um die Hausaufgaben anzuschreiben.  
  
"Ist dieser Longbottom eigentlich immer so?", erkundigte sich Phoenix bei Draco, während sie sich etwas Gemüse auf den Teller häufte. Draco nickte "Tja, es ist einfach schrecklich mit diesem Idiot. Er vergisst alles, kann kaum einen Kessel richtigherum aufstellen und ist noch dazu ziemlich dumm. Das einzig Positive an ihm ist, dass er reines Blut hat." Er schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf. Marcus Flint hatte die Unterhaltung mitangehört und gab seinen Senf dazu "Stimmt. Aber es ist schon widerlich, dass so Leute wie Granger oder die anderen Schlammblüter überhaupt hier sein dürfen! Ich meine, eigentlich sollten die Zauberer unter sich bleiben. Mein Vater hat gesagt, wenn Dumbledore endlich von hier verschwindet, dann brechen andere Zeiten an. Gott sei Dank, wenn ihr mich fragt!" Vom ganzen Slytherintisch ertönte zustimmendes Gemurmel. Phoenix hatte so eine Diskussion eigentlich gar nicht beabsichtigt, da ihr dieses Schlammblutproblem natürlich schon von Klein auf bekannt war, doch eigentlich war das ja gar nicht schlecht. Wenn es so weiterging, brauchte sie nicht die Drecksarbeit erledigen, denn hier fanden sich viele aufgebrachte, leicht zu benutzende Leute. Sie musste lächeln, da alles geschah, wie ihr Vater es vorhergesehen hatte.  
  
"Was ist eigentlich bei den Slytherins los?", fragte Fred mit vollem Mund. Hermine wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um ihn zurechtzuweisen, doch da kam ihr Ron zuvor "Fred, Mum sagt, du sollst nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen. Naja, was die Slytherins betrifft, tja, ich glaube da ist sowas wie eine Meuterei im Gange." "Oder eine Revolution", fügte Harry kichernd hinzu. "Irgendwas scheint die ja mächtig aufgestachelt zu haben." Nun meldete sich Hermine zu Wort "Hmmm, oder irgendwer. Ich würde sagen, Malfoy hat wieder was ausgeheckt!" Nun brach auch am Gryffindortisch eine hitzige Diskussion aus. Glücklicherweise wurden Slytherins und Gryffendors von Dumbledore gestoppt, der ihnen sagte, das Mittagessen sei vorbei. Der Saal leerte sich und auch die Gespräche verebbten langsam. Hermine machte sich mit Harry und Ron auf den Weg zu Verwandlung. Sie hatte das ganze Jahr gehofft, die Slytherins würden nicht mehr mit ihnen unterrichtet werden, doch ihre Hoffnungen wurden enttäuscht; dort standen sie schon versammelt vor Professor McGongalls Tür. "Seltsam, die alte McGonagall verspätet sich doch sonst nie!", raunzte Ron ihr zu. Harry nickte und meinte: "Wer weiß, vielleicht hat sie ja Snape getroffen und die beiden duellieren sich gerade." Hermine bedachte ihn mit einem bösen Blick. "Herm, du hast doch gesehen, dass die beiden sich noch mehr hassen als sonst. Ich hoffe, sie killt ihn oder verwandelt ihn in ein Staubkorn!" Ron grinste sie fröhlich an. Harry musste breit grinsen, nur Hermine fand das durchaus nicht komisch. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte: " Ihr habt ja gar keine Ahnung!", dann drehte sie sich zu Neville um und unterhielt sich mit ihm über magische Pflanzen. Harry und Ron sahen sich sprachlos an. Sonst war Hermine doch nicht so!  
  
"Soso, Potty und das Wiesel; im Stich gelassen von ihrer allerbesten Freundin...Wo gibts denn sowas?" ertönte Malfoys spöttische Stimme. Harry und Ron versuchten ihn nicht zu beachten. "Aha, und es hat ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Wirklich interessant..." Er grinste arrogant und wandte sich ab. Harry bemerkte, dass Ron langsam aber sicher genug hatte. "Bleib cool", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, "er ist die Aufregung nicht wert!" "Aber man kann ihn doch nicht einfach so reden lassen!" Wie sein vater war ron sehr auf Gerechtigkeit bedacht. "Er wird schon noch seine Strafe kriegen." Harry legte die Hand auf Rons Schulter. Bevor sich die beiden noch über Draco auslassen konnten, stand auch schon Professor Remus Lupin vor ihnen. Die beiden mochten den Lehrer sehr gern, er war ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in der dritten Klasse gewesen, dann ging er von der Schule, da bekannt geworden war, dass er ein Werwolf war. Doch angesichts des Mangels an Bewerbungen für dieses Fach hatte sich Dumbledore ein zweites Mal für Lupin entschieden, denn er war ein herzensguter Mensch und ein fantastischer Lehrer obendrein. Natürlich hatte diese Entscheidung den anderen Bewerbern überhaupt nicht zugesagt, vor allem nicht Professor Snape. Seit Ewigkeiten versuchte er diesen Posten zu bekommen, doch es hatte nie geklappt. "Hallo Harry! Hallo Ronald!" Professor Lupin lächelte breit, denn die drei hatten so einiges zusammen durchgestanden. Seine beiden Schüler begrüßten ihn herzlich. "Wo ist eigentlich Professor McGonagall? Wir hätten jetzt normalerweise mit ihr Unterricht!", erkundigte sich Harry interessiert. "Nun, Harry, sie ist auf einem Kongress, deshalb fällt Verwandlungen für eine Woche aus!" Nun waren sie von vielen anderen Schülern umringt, denen Lupin dasselbe verkündete. Fröhlich verschwanden die meisten Schüler aus dem Korridor, nur Malfoy, Harry, Ron, Hermine und Phoenix waren noch dort. "Was sollen wir jetzt machen?" Ron runzelte die Stirn, denn ein Schüler an Hogwards war so viel Freiheit überhaupt nicht gewöhnt. Hermine setzte eine überaus wichtige Miene auf: "Ich werde zu Professor Snape gehen und ihm meinen Aufsatz geben! Macht ihr doch, was ihr wollt!" Damit rauschte sie in Richtung Kerker davon. Sie wird immer seltsamer, ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Er wollte eigentlich gerade mit Ron über die Nutzung ihrer freien Zeit sprechen, doch er wurde abgelenkt. "Hallo ihr beiden! Was macht ihr jetzt? Ich habe nichts zu tun, also wie wärs mit ein bisschen Fliegen?" Phoenix sah die beiden strahlend an. Hinter ihr stand Draco, der ziemlich verwundert aussah. Natürlich versuchte er sie zu beeindrucken, denn er wollte ja nicht, dass ein Gryffindor mehr Chancen bei ihr hatte als er: "Nun ja, ich weiß nicht, ob Weasley überhaupt mitmachen könnte, sein Besen wird ja selbst von Schmetterlingen überholt! Aber ich mache natürlich gerne mit, habe ich dir schon erzählt, dass ich der Sucher unseres Hauses bin?" Er sah sie mit einem stolzen Lächeln an. Ron konnte so etwas nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, und so stieß er Malfoy mit der Schulter weg und sagte so männlich er konnte: "Pah, na und? Ich bin vielleicht nicht im Team und habe nicht so einen tollen Besen wie du, Malfoy, aber immerhin habe ich noch Stolz. Ich würde mich nie in das Team einkaufen, wie so manch anderer." Er warf Draco einen triumphierenden Blick zu. Bevor Draco etwas erwidern konnte, meinte Harry: "Tja, also ich hätte nichts gegen ein bisschen frische Luft." Phoenix nickte: "Schön. Treffen wir uns in 5 Minuten auf dem Rasen?" Nachdem sich alle einverstanden erklärt hatten, ging jeder seinen Besen holen. Kaum hatten Harry und Ron ihren Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Portraitloch verlassen, stürmte ihnen Hermine mit hochrotem Kopf entgegen. "Hehehe, was ist denn mit dir los?" rief Ron. "Ich...ich...ach nichts." Damit rannte sie an den verdutzten Jungen vorbei durch den Eingang. Etwas verwirrt machten sich die beiden auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt.  
  
Auf halbem Wege trafen sie Malfoy und Phoenix. Draco hatte Phoenix ganz gentlemanlike den Arm dargeboten und sie hatte angenommen. Er sah noch spöttischer als sonst zu Harry und Ron hinüber. "Pah" zischte ron ganz leise, so dass nur Harry es hören konnte. "Schön, dann kann es ja losgehen!", strahlte Phoenix. "Wohin soll es den gehen, Ms Riddle?", ertönte die markante Stimme des Professors für Zaubertränke hinter ihnen. Sie ließ sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern und entgegnete: "Professor, die Jungs und ich wollten ein wenig frische Luft auf unseren Besen schnappen...Ich hoffe man verstößt damit gegen keinerlei Regel?" Harry musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. "Nun, ich denke nicht. Aber passen sie auf, dass Potter sich nicht verletzt, schließlich würde niemand wünschen, dass dem jungen Sucher der Gryffindors so kurz vor einem Spiel gegen Slytherin etwas zustößt." Er lächelte auf eine Weise, die Harry erkennen ließ, dass es für Snape wie Weihnachten und Geburtstag zusammen sein musste, sollte er sich zufälligerweise vor diesem überaus wichtigen Spiel verletzen. Phoenix lächelte freundlich: "Natürlich werde ich auf Harry achten. Ähm, Professor, dürfen wir vielleicht auf das Quidditchfeld?" Sie sah ihn mit unwiderstehlichen großen Hundeaugen an und biss sich sanft auf die Unterlippe. Anscheinend hatte diese simple Geste ihre Wirkung getan, denn Snape nickte und murmelte etwas, das wie ein natürlich klang. So schnell er gekommen war, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Ohne weitere Unterbrechungen marschierte die kleine Gruppe zum schuleigenen Quidditchfeld. Dort angekommen bestiegen Harry und Ron sofort ihre Besen und flogen ein paar Runden um die Torstangen. Das Quidditchteam der Slytherins besprach sich gerade, als Draco und Phoenix auf sie zuschritten. "Ah, da kommt sie ja!", rief Marcus Flint, der Kapitän der Mannschaft. Phoenix lächelte ihren Hausgenossen freundlich zu. "Nun, gut, dass ihr beiden hier seid. Wir müssen wichtige Dinge besprechen!", meldete sich Flint wieder zu Wort.  
  
"He, Harry, die Slytherins scheinen ja was außerordentlich wichtiges zu besprechen!" Ron flog eine Schleife und zeigte auf die immer noch sprechenden Slytherins. Harry Nickte: "Stimmt. Naja, was immer es auch ist, Malfoy gefällt es anscheinend überhaupt nicht! Er sieht ziemlich fassungslos aus." "Vielleicht werfen sie ihn ja aus dem Team? Wurde aber auch Zeit. Der würde den schnatz nicht sehen, wenn er ihm vor der Nase herumschwirren würde!" "Tja Ron, da hat er wohl Pech gehabt." Die beiden lachten und flogen weiter ihre Runden.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht euer Ernst sein!" "Doch Draco! Es ist unser voller Ernst." "Aber...aber ihr könnt mich doch nicht einfach aus dem Team werfen! Ich meine...das geht einfach nicht!" Draco konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte! Sie wollten ihn aus dem Team schmeißen! Unglaublich, einen Malfoy aus dem Quidditchteam der Slytherins zu werfen. Wenn das sein Vater erfahren würde. Ach nein, der würde denen wahrscheinlich recht geben. Er war nie stolz auf seinen Sohn, zumindest glaubte Draco das. Wenn es nicht seine Schulnoten waren, meckerte er an seinen mittelmäßigen Quidditchleistungen herum. Er konnte es ihm nie recht machen, egal wie er sich anstrengte! "Wen wollt ihr denn als Sucher nehmen, hm?" Flint lächelte. "Nun, eigentlich haben wir da an dich gedacht.", sagte er an Phoenix gewandt. "Ich?", fragte diese ungläubig und zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Ja, du! Wir haben gehört, auf deiner alten Schule warst du spitzenklasse. Wir müssen unbedingt gegen diese verfluchten Gryffindors gewinnen. Sie haben bisher alle Spiele gewonnen, seit sie Potter haben. Ha, aber das wird sich ändern, nicht wahr Phoenix?" Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Ach du meine Güte, dachte Phoenix. Anscheinend wollen sie Potter tatsächlich loswerden. Sie spielen mir die Gelegenheiten, ihn umzubringen ja richtig zu! "Nun, wenn ihr meint, ich könnte es vielleicht schaffen, dann nur zu. Wann findet das nächste Training statt?" Das Team jubelte. "Tja, wir wollen Morgen um 20.00 uhr trainieren." Flint grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. "Ok, tja, dann werd ich jetzt mal ein bisschen Höhenluft schnappen", erklärte Phoenix und deutete zu Harry und Ron, die beide umherschwirrten. Das Team zog von dannen und Draco meinte, er müsse noch Hausaufgaben erledigen. Phoenix zuckte die Schultern und stieg mit ihrem nagelneuen Coruscant1000, dem neuesten Besen der Spitzenklasse, in die Lüfte. Sie hatte nicht vor, es denn Gryffindors zu erzählen. Harry würde es ja sowieso sehr bald erfahren...  
  
Der restliche Tag verging wie im Fluge. Nachdem sie ihre Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste absolviert hatten, gab es auch schon Abendessen. Am Tisch der Slytherins herrschte Vorfreude auf das Quidditchspiel gegen Gryffindor, das am Samstag stattfinden sollte. Sämtliche Slytherins hatten feierlich geschworen, niemandem auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen von dem Sucherwechsel zu erzählen. Es sollte eine große Überraschung werden.  
  
  
  
Die Tage zogen sich dahin, und als Harry am Samstagmorgen erwachte, hatte er ein gutes Gefühle betreffend des Spieles am Nachmittag. Er zoh sich an und ging hinunter in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Die anderen saßen bereits dort und Wood ging nocheinmal die Taktik, die er in den Sommerferien konzipiert hatte, mit den anderen durch. An ihren genervten gesichtrn konnte er erkennen, dass man jetzt lieber nicht von Quidditch sprach. Also setzte er sich und häufte sich Speck, Ei, Toast und Marmelade auf seinen Teller. "Guten Morgen, alle zusammen!", gähnte er. Der Rest der Gryffindors antwortete ebenfalls mit einem gegähnten "Guten Morgen!". Etwas verschlafen sah er hinüber zum Slytherintisch. Merkwürdigerweise waren die hellwach und sahen aus, als ob sie es kaum erwarten könnten zu beginnen. Seltsam, sehr seltsam, dachte Harry und begann sein Frühstück in sich hineinzuschaufeln. "Harry, du musst unbedingt dein Bestes geben, heute Nachmittag! Kämpfe Harry, kämpfe!" Wood sah ihn mit der Miene eines Kriegsherrs an, der seine Männer in eine äußerst blutige Schlacht schicken muss. Harry schluckte und nickte mit gespieltem Ernst. "Harry, ich weiß nicht, was diese Slytherin im Schilde führen, aber bitte pass auf dich auf!" Das war Hermine, die ihn äußerst besorgt ansah. "Was ist denn bloß mit euch allen los?", erkundigte er sich verwirrt. Ron hatte die passende Antwort parat: "Nun, mein Lieber", er imitierte gekonnt ihre Lehrerin für Zukunftsdeutung, Sybill Threlawny, " ich sehe ganz deutlich, dass du sterben wirst, weil dich ein Klatscher mit voller Wucht in den Magen treffen wird. Und außerdem sehe ich", er fuchtelte theatralisch mit den Händen herum und machte Glubschaugen, "ich sehe, dass die Slytherins das Spiel gewinnen werden, weil ihr Sucher", allgemeines Gekicher folgte, da Dracos Fähigkeiten als Sucher eher bescheiden waren, "den Schnatz mit eleganter Präzision fangen wird!" Er verbeugte sich und machte ein leidendes Gesicht, als ob er seine eigene Prophezeiung nicht ertragen könne. Applaus und Gejohle ertönte am Gryffindortisch.  
  
"Phoenix, kannst du mir vielleicht den Schützer da geben?", fragte Marcus Flint. "Klar. Hier, bitte." "Danke dir." Sie befanden sich in der Umkleidekabine der Slytherins. Phoenix war schon in kompletter Montur, während Flint sich seinen Armschützer umschnallte. "Bereit?" Diese Frage war an alle gerichtet. Ein einstimmiges "Jaaaa!" war die Antwort. Sie gingen zum Tor und warteten angespannt, dass es sich öffnete. Sie hörten Lee Jordans Stimme, die alle herzlich willkommen hieß. "Hi und willkommen zum ersten Quidditchspiel des Schuljahres! Die Partie lautet wie folgt: Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. So, die Tore werden geöffnet." Flint nickte ihnen zu und sie marschierten im Gleichschritt aufs Feld. "Was ist denn das? Die Slytherins haben eine neue Sucherin: Pheonix Riddle! Na, ob sie ihnen das Glück bringen kann, das sie so dringend brauchen? Nun, da werden sich die Gryffindors wohl oder übel eine andere Strategie ausdenken müssen..." Phoenix konnte die Überraschung in den Gesichtern des Gryffindorteams deutlich sehen. Sie lächelte ihnen freundlich zu und winkte Harry. Er sah sie völlig verdattert an und winkte zurück. Auf der Tribüne, in der Gryffindorecke, brach Gemurmel aus. War das legitim? Konnte man das gelten lassen? Anscheinend schon, denn Madam Hooch pfiff das Spiel an.  
  
Die Gryffindors machten 60 Punkte, dann sah Phoenix den Schnatz. Er flog ganz dicht über dem Boden direkt in der Mitte des Stadions. Sie bemerkte, dass auch Harry ihn gesehen hatte und flog wie ein Pfeil auf den Schnatz zu, doch er war bereits wieder verschwunden. Harry hatte ihn anscheinend auch nicht gesichtet und so saß Phoenix ganz still auf ihrem Besen, mit geschlossenen Augen und verbannte alle Geräusche um sich herum in eine andere Dimension. Sie hörte nicht mehr das kreischen der Zuschauer, das Zischen der Besen, die Geräusche der Bälle. Vollkommene Stille. Dann hörte sie den Schnatz. Er befand sich direkt über ihrem linken Ohr. Sie wusste, dass sie ihn leicht fangen könnte, doch sie wollte es sich nicht so einfach machen. Sie tat einfach so, als ob sie ihn nicht hören würde. "Was macht sie denn da? Ist das etwa so ne Art Meditation?", brüllte Jordan, der daraufhin von Professor McGonagall zurechtgewiesen wurde. Snape hielt den Atem an. Sie musste doch wissen, dass der schantz direkt bei ihr war? Es war unglaublich spannend. Der Professor für Zaubertränke krallte sich an seinem Platz fest. Phoenix atmete ruhig ein und aus. Sie hörte, dass Harry seine Chance ergriff und auf sie zuschoss. Gerade als er seine Hand ausstreckte und seine Finger nur noch Millimeter vom Schnatz entfernt waren, öffnete sie ihre Augen und fing den Schnatz. Es war so einfach, sie genoss den Schrecken in Harrys Augen.  
  
Er konnte es nicht glauben. Sie hatte den Schnatz gefangen! Nun, ein Teil von Rons Weissagungen war also war geworden. Slytherin hatte gesiegt! Es war, als würde er sich in einer Narkose befinden. Alle Geräusche klangen irgendwie gedämpft, doch er konnte deutlich Lee Jordan brüllen hören: "Unglaublich! Slytherin hat gewonnen. Phoenix Riddle hat tatsächlich den Schnatz gefangen, es war also eine ausgeklügelte, hundsgemeine aber sehr effektive Taktik, die sie uns da gezeigt hat. Na, da kann sich ja auch jemand wie Viktor Krum ein oder zwei Scheibchen abschneiden!" Er erwachte aus seiner Trance und sah, wie Phoenix von jubelnden Slytherins umringt wurde.  
  
Ja, ich habe es geschafft! Schön, jetzt vertrauen sie mir....Phoenix hatte tausend Gedanken auf einmal im Kopf. Jetzt war Potters Image angekratzt, er war bei weitem nicht der beste Sucher der Schule. Sie konnte sehen, wie Potters Freunde versuchten, ihn etwas aufzupäppeln. Er war am boden zerstört. Ja, Potter, du bist kein Wunderkind...wurde langsam Zeit, dass auch du das begreifst! Sie grinste hämisch. "Phoenix. Sie haben geradezu perfekt gespielt. Gratulation." Snape schüttelte ihre Hand. Sie spürte, dass sie langsam rot wurde. "Danke Professor, aber wir haben als Team gespielt. Es ist nicht allein mein Verdienst, dass wir gewonnen haben!" "Nun, bisher haben wir jedes Spiel verloren...Aber ich denke, wir werden auch in den nächsten Spielen unschlagbar sein!", meldete sich Flint. Snape nickte: "Tja, da Sie alle so göttlich gespielt haben, denke ich, dass Sie sich eine kleine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum verdient haben!" Die Schüler dankten ihrem Lehrer mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Chor, der andauernd "Snape, Snape, Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape, Snape!" schrie. Snape lächelte etwas verlegen und ging davon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Die Party war in vollem Gange. Nasszündende Feuerwerkskörper schossen grüne und silberne Funken strebend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Überall wurden heitere Gespräche geführt, Kuchen und Süßigkeiten verzehrt und reichlich Butterbier getrunken. Irgendjemand hatte Tanzmusik in die Luft gezaubert, und so tanzten einige Slytherins wild und ausgelassen. Draco saß auf der bequemen Ledercouch und betrachtete das Spektakel mit einem etwas gelangweilten Lächeln. Partys waren noch nie sein Terran gewesen, er konnte nicht so heiter herumspringen wie die anderen. Seufzend nahm er einen Schluck aus seiner Butterbierflasche, dann sah er Phoenix. Sie hatte sich ein schönes grünes Tuch mit fein eingearbeiteten Diamanten und Perlen um die Hüften geschlungen und bewegte eben diese wie eine Schlange. Viele Jungen hatten ihren Blick auf sie gerichtet, doch das schien sie nicht im Geringsten zu stören, nein, offensichtlich gefiel es ihr, denn sie lächelte und ließ die Hände wie eine Inderin kreisen. Pansy tanzte neben ihr, sie war nicht ein solcher Blickfang wie Phoenix, doch es machte ihr nichts.Die beiden tanzten fröhlich in der Mitte des Raumes. Sie ist wunderschön...reinblütig und wunderschön! Draco errötete angesichts der Gedanken, die ihm auf einmal durch den Kopf schossen.  
  
Snape saß allein vor dem Kamin in seinen Privatgemächern. Die Flammen prasselten gemütlich vor sich hin und der Zaubertrankmeister dachte über seine Einsamkeit nach. Warum habe ich keine Frau? Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt niemanden. Naja, Dumbledore zählt nicht, er ist mein Arbeitgeber...ich hätte so gern ein weibliches Wesen um mich, das mich versteht, mich tröstet und das sich bei mir geborgen fühlt, das sich an mich kuschelt, warm und weich. Er dachte verbittert an seine letzte Freundin, Cynthia. Sie war eine Muggel. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, nachdem er ihr erzählt hatte, dass er ein Zauberer war. Soviel zum Thema: Du kannst mir alles sagen! Das war vor zwei Jahren gewesen. In diesen zwei Jahren hatte er keinen Sex gehabt! Stattdessen hatte er sich in seine Arbeit verkrochen und versucht, nicht an Wesen mit zwei nett anzusehenden Rundungen zu denken. Severus sehnte sich nach den zärtlichen Liebkosungen einer wunderschönen und vor allem- und das war das wichtigste für ihn- intelligenten Frau...  
  
Inzwischen wurden auf der Slytherinparty langsame Liebeslieder gespielt und die wenigen Paare die das Haus zu bieten hatte, wiegten sich engumschlungen im Takt der Musik auf der Tanzfläche. Phoenix saß auf einem weichen Ledersessel und nippte an ihrem Butterbier. Es konnte richtig lustig auf dieser Schule sein, befand sie. Sie winkt Pansy zu, die gerade mit Flint auf die Tanzfläche zumarschierte. Pansy winkte mit einem breiten Grinsen und leicht geröteten Wangen zurück. Sie bemerkte, dass Draco zu ihr hinüberstarrte. Anscheinend fand er sie attraktiv...bei diesem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, dass Dracos Vater sich auf alles stürzte, dass weiblich und bei drei disappariert war. Höchstwahrscheinlich würde Draco genauso werden. Die arme Narcissa. Sie hatte Phoenix Ansicht nach ein schreckliches Los gezogen. Sie wäre nicht bei einem Mann geblieben, der sie am laufenden Band betrügen würde. Narcissa hielt ihren Mann wohl für Gott oder etwas Ähnliches. Sie schüttelte angewidert ihren Kopf. Severus dagegen...in Gedanken sprach sie von ihm schon als Severus...er war ganz anders. Ihr Vater hatte ihr erzählt, wie heldenhaft und mutig er war. Äußerst loyal und unglaublich treu. Ja, und außerdem fand sie ihn atemberaubend sexy. Seine Augen, seine Stimme, seine Art....alles an ihm war höchst verlockend. In der letzten Zaubertränkestunde hatte sie sich ungeheuer zusammenreißen müssen, um ihm nicht an Ort und Stelle die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen. Schon wenn sie wie jetzt an ihn dachte, spürte sie, wie ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief und sich gleichzeitig eine feurige Hitze in ihrem Körper ausbreitete...  
  
Es war ein wolkenverhangener Sonntagmorgen. Eigentlich hatte sie gar nicht aufstehen wollen, doch sie hatte sich aus ihrem warmen und vor allem gemütlichen Bett gezwungen, um die restlichen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Nach einer ihr endlos erscheinenden Stunde hatte sie es dann auch geschafft und trottete hinunter zum Frühstück. Unten angekommen, bemerkte sie, dass die meisten Schüler wohl noch schliefen. Sie, Draco, Snape und Lupin waren die einzigen, die wach waren.  
  
****hi leutz! Ein kleiner wettbewerbsausruf: der oder diejenige, der oder die mir die schönste pkoenix zeichnet, gewinnt...na?? richtig...einen platz in meiner story. Einen wichtigen! Achja, und , raven: niemand...und ich meine niemand!!!...wird bevorzugt. So, bin ja ma gespannt, ob sich irgendwer überhaupt die mühe macht, meine kleine idee anzunehmen...is dann, euer lenschen****  
  
"Guten Morgen." Die anderen Frühaufsteher nickten und murmelten ein verschlafenes -Guten Morgen.- in ihre Richtung. Sie nickte und pflanzte sich neben Draco. "Ist dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen, dass Granger sich immer ziemlich merkwürdig verhält, sobald Professor Snape auch nur in ihre Nähe kommt?", gähnte er. Phoenix grinste und sah dann zu Snape herüber. "Naja, vielleicht ist sie ja in den guten Professor verliebt, Draco.", erwiederte sie und schenkte sich dabei etwas eisgekühlten Kürbissaft ein. Snape hatte das gehört und musste husten, denn er hatte sich bei diesem absurden Satz an seinem Brötchen verschluckt. Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Pah, Granger und mich lieben!, dachte er erschüttert. Sie war ein vernünftiges Mädchen, sie würde sich doch wohl nicht ausgerechnet ihn verliebt haben? Plötzlich lief ihm ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken. Er blickte rasch auf und sah, dass Phoenix ihn beobachtete. Er kam sich wie ein gejagtes Beutetier vor, das langsam in die Enge getrieben wird. Snape erwiederte ihren Blick, sie wandte den ihren ab.  
  
Am Nachmittag des geradezu perfekten Regensonntages übte Phoenix eine Reihe von Flüchen und mächtigen zaubern, die allesamt eigentlich verboten waren, da sie zur dunklen Magie gehörten. Sie hatten solche Verbote noch nie von etwas abgehalten, schon gar nicht, wenn es darum ging, ihrem Vater eine Freude zu machen. Sie stand in einem blutroten Pentagram. Die feinen Linien waren tatsächlich mit menschlichem Blut gezogen worden. Sie hatte den ersten Mord hier an Hogwarts begangen. Sie fragte sich, wie lange es wohl dauern würde, bis sie diesen Finnigan finden würden. Vor allem aber war sie auf die Reaktionen ihrer mitschüler gespannt. Natürlich würden manche sie verdächtigen, doch die meisten waren davon überzeugt, dass sie eigentlich ein kleiner Engel sei. Gott, wie sie sie alle hasste. Diese selbstgerechten kleinen Heuchler. Sie würde am liebsten jedes dreckige Schlammblut in diesem verfluchten Schloss beseitigen. Es musste rein werden, sauber. Frei von dem Abschaum, dem Dreck der Zaubererwelt. Phoenix beruhigte sich wieder und konzentrierte sich auf den Zauber.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Seamus!", kreischte Harry, als er sich über den zerstückelten Leichnahm von Seamus Finnigan beugte. Ihm wurde übel. Noch nie hatte er eine derartige Schändung der Menschlichen Kreatur gesehen. Und er hatte viel mitansehen müssen. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen taumelte er zurück und stieß dabei mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des verlassenen Korridors. Was sollte er nun machen? Ihn hier liegen lassen? Aber er konnte ihn ja auch nicht hier liegen lassen... "Ach du meine Güte, Potter, was ist denn hier los?" Die strenge Stimme Professor McGonagalls hallte durch den fast menschenleeren Korridor. Harry stürzte auf seine Lehrerin zu und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Er konnte diesen grauenhaften Anblick nicht mehr länger ertragen. "Ich...ich...ich habe ihn eben hier gefunden! Ich, ich meine...wir waren doch...Freunde. Wer..was?" Er war nicht mehr dazu befähigt weiterzusprechen. Er glitt an ihr zu Boden und somit in die dunkle, endlose Ohmacht.  
  
Sie hatte ihre Übungen beendet. Alles hatte funktioniert und sie war sich sicher, dass sie den kleinen Bastard inzwischen gefunden hatten. Wer weiß, vielleicht hat ja sogar Potter höchstpersönlich diese nette kleine Ehre gehabt, überlegte Phoenix mit einem kleinen grausamen Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
Die Dunkelheit der Nacht senkte sich über das Schloss. Alle Schüler hatten sich in der großen Halle versammelt. In der Dumbledore hatte ihnen mitgeteilt, was mit Seamus geschehen war. Natürlich waren alle aufgeregt und manche sahen sich ängstlich um. Viele Augen waren auf Phoenix gerichtet, die auf ihrem Platz saß und eine traurige und erschrockene Miene zur Schau gestellt hatte. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht zu lachen und diese verwirrten Idioten zu verhöhnen. Dieses kleine widerliche Schlammblut würde garantiert nicht der einzige Tote hier an der Schule bleiben. Nein, sie würde sehr bald für Nachschub sorgen. Während sie sich überlegte, wen sie wohl als nächstes beseitigen würde, fiel ihr Blick auf Hermine. Dieses Miststück hatte wahrscheinlich schon Lunte gerochen, auf jedenfall sah sie so aus. "Tja, sag schon mal deinen Freunden auf Wiedersehen", murmelte sie so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte.  
  
Wie kann ich sie bloß aufhalten? Der Professor für Zaubertränke dachte angestrengt nach. Es war nicht einfach, denn operierte er offen gegen sie, würde ihr Vater davon erfahren und es würde sehr bald noch eine Leiche geben. Aber was dann? Viel Zeit hatte er nicht, dessen war er sich sicher.  
  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde strömten die Schüler dem Ausgang zu. Alle schwatzten und stellten Vermutungen auf. "Hermine, wer glaubst du war es?", keuchte Ron, der sich gerade aus dem Gedränge gekämpft hatte. Sie sah ihn mit verständnislosen Augen an. "Mein Gott, Ron, wer soll es gewesen sein? Hachje, Phoenix Riddle natürlich!" Ihre beiden Freunde starrten sie fassungslos an. Harry kicherte: "Hermine, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Phoenix was damit zu tun hat? Ich meine, sie ist eine Heilige. Sie haben ihr Veritaserum verabreicht, und sie hat ihnen gesagt, dass sie nichts Böses im Sinn hat!" Auch Ron schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Also echt, Hermine, ich glaube, du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil Phoenix in Slytherin ist und somit einen besseren Draht zu Snape hat!". Er betonte Snapes Namen genüsslich, woraufhin Hermine puterrot wurde. "Es hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun. Und wie kommt ihr überhaupt auf die schwachsinnige Idee, ich wäre auf sie eifersüchtig, nur weil sie mehr mit Snape zu tun hat als ich?" Harry grinste. "Na, es ist doch ganz offensichtlich, selbst für uns: Du bist verliebt. In Snape!" Hermine gab ihm eine harte Ohrfeige und rannte dann davon. Ron sah ihr hinterher und fragte dann besorgt: "Sag mal, Harry, meinst du, sie ist in Gefahr? Ich könnte den Gedanken sie zu verlieren nicht ertragen." Harry nickte und meinte: "Ron, ich könnte den Gedanken auch nicht ertragen. Aber Hermine ist ein schlaues Mädchen. Sie würde sich nicht in Gefahr begeben. Bleib ganz cool." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Aber, ich" begann der rothaarige Gryffendor, "ich...bei mir ist es anders als bei dri Harry. Ich...ich liebe sie! Ich liebe ihre süßen wuscheligen Haare, ihre schokobraunen Rehaugen, ihre Art, sich ihr brötchen zu schmieren, die Art, auf die sie Malfoy eine knallt, einfach alles." Ron sah betreten zu Boden. Harry tat dasselbe. "Weißt du, ich denke, ach, ich weiß einfach, dass ihr beide ein verdammt gutes Paar wärt!" Ron sah seinem besten Freund in die Augen. "Wirklich? Und du...ich meine...du hast nichts dagegen?" Harry runzelte die Stirn: "Warum sollte ich etwas dagegen haben?" Die beiden schlenderten lachend zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Da ist sie ja, dachte Phoenix, als sie Hermine erspähte. Ihr "Zielobjekt", wie sie sie insgeheim nannte, ging langsam durch den dunklen einsamen Korridor. Soweit Phoenix es sehen konnte, liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen. Sie würde sehr bald dafür sorgen, dass noch viel mehr Tränen diese Wangen hinunterliefen. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich Hermine von hinten und setzte sie mit petrificus totalus außer Gefecht. Nachdem sie sich nochmals vergewissert hatte, dass niemand sie beobachete, zog sie Hermine in ein leeres Klassenzimmer.  
  
"Oh Gott, was ist passiert?" Hermine schlug ihre Augen auf und wünschte sich, sie hätte das nicht getan. Sie war an einen Stuhl gefesselt und konnte weder Arme noch Beine bewegen. Ihr Zauberstab lag in mehrere Teile zerbrochen auf dem Boden. Und direkt vor ihr stand Phoenix. Wusste ich es doch, dachte sie und laut sagte sie: " Du Miststück. Ich wusste, dass du nicht so lieb und nett bist, wie du immer vorgibst zu sein!" Das Miststück lächelte . "Schön, dass du endlich aufgewacht bist,kleines Schlammblut. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dich in deine Einzelteile zu zerlegen." Hermine musste schlucken, auf einmal lief ihr kalter Schweiß über die Stirn. "Warum erledigst du mich nicht auf die Weise, die dein Vater bevorzugt?", brachte sie heraus. Phoenix sah sei an, als ob das eine unnötige Frage gewesen wäre. "Nun, ich bin nicht mein Vater, deswegen. Ich finde, du solltest froh sein, dass ich nicht mein Vater bin, der hätte dich vor zienlich vielen Leuten bloßgestellt. Naja, falls es dich interessiert: Dein Schwarm, Severus, ist auch einer von uns. Ich denke, er würde es genießen, dich so zu sehen. Na, egal. Er darf später Potter haben. Aber irgendwie kommt er mir anders als sonst vor, so...verräterisch. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn auch töten..." Hermine riss die Augen auf. "Nein, bitte, nimm, wen du willst, nur nicht ihn!" Phoenix lächelte amüsiert angesichts Hermines Reaktion. "Er wird dir jetzt auch nicht helfen!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie ein uraltes und äußerst schrecklich aussehendes Messer aus der Tasche. "Dies ist ein antikes Ritalmesser. Es ist eine Ehre, damit in Berührung zu kommen, also denke daran, wenn ich dir damit deinen jämmerlichen Körper zerfetzte." Hermine schloss die augen und schickte ein Stoßgebet an den Himmel, als Phoenix das Messer in ihren schmalen Arm rammte.  
  
Bin ich tot? Dieser Gedanke schoss Hermine durch den Kopf, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, ihre Wunden zu zählen. Sie wusste, dass Phoenix noch lange nicht fertig war, doch immerhin hatte sie bis hier überlebt. Ihr unter den Schmerzen leidende Verstand suchte angestrengt nach einem Ausweg aus dieser schier auswegslosen Situation. Phoenix beobachtete sie, wahrscheinlich dachte sie über den finalen Stoß nach, der Hermines Leben ein Ende setzen würde. Oh Gott, bitte, warum sucht mich denn keiner? In Hermines Kopf machte sich ein stechender Schmerz breit.  
  
"Du bist ziemlich widerstandsfähig, kleines Schlammblut. Nun, ich war ja auch vergleichsweise sanft zu dir. Tja, jeder muss irgendwann gehen, also..." Hermine schloss ihre Augen. Phoenix hob das Messer und stieß es mit aller Kraft in Hermines Herz. Immer wieder rammte sie es hinein, dann ließ sie von ihrem Opfer ab. Mit einem leicht angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck wusch sie sich die Hände und ging in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
"Harry, Hermine ist jetzt schon seit Stunden weg. Kommt dir das nicht auch etwas merkwürdig vor?", konnte man den verzweifelten Ron sagen hören. Harry meinte daraufhin: "Na, wir können sie doch auch einfach suchen. Wie wärs damit? Du machst dich ja total wahnsinnig...Ich wette, sie hängt in irgendeinem Klassenraum herum und lernt." Ron starrte seinen Freund finster an, dieser hob abwehrend die Hände. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Nach einer Weile waren sie in einem äußerst finsteren Korridor angekommen. "Ron, sieh mal, die Tür steht offen. Ich glaub ich geh da mal rein." Ron nickte: "Ruf mich, wenn du sie findest!" Harry bejahte und verschwand in dem Klassenzimmer. Währenddessen stöberte Ron weiter im Korridor herum, bis ihn Harrys Schrei ruckartig wenden ließ. Er war an der Tür angekommen, sprang hinein, da saß sie, gefesselt auf einem Stuhl, das Gesicht zur Tafel gewandt. Er spürte Tränen seine Wangen hinunterrollen. "Hermine? Ich...ich" Er sank vor auf die Knie und konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem schrecklichen Bild abwenden, das sich ihm bot: Tausende Messerstiche zogen sich über ihren Körper, auf ihrer Stirn war das Symbol der Todesser zu erkennen. Der Hals war geradezu zerfetzt, ihr Oberkörper blutüberströmt, man konnte ein unheimliches Loch direkt bei ihrem Herz erkennen. Ihre Hände waren von tiefen Schnitten überzogen, aus denen immer noch feine Rinnsale sickerten. Nur ihre Beine waren bis auf einige blaue Flecken unverletzt. Das alles war zuviel für Ron. Seine geliebte Hermine so zu sehen, brachte ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Auch Harry war ziemlich mitgenommen. Seine beste Freundin saß dort auf diesem Stuhl, gefesselt und brutal niedergemetztelt. Das Schlimmste: Sie hatten ihr nicht geholfen! Dieses Wissen lastete mit ungeheurem Druck auf ihm und drohte ihn zu übermannen.  
  
Ron wachte schweißgebadet auf. Dieses Ereignis lag nun 5 Jahre zurück, doch es verfolgte ihn fast jede Nacht in seinen Träumen. Er ging schnurstracks in das Badezimmer seiner gemütlichen Wohnung, mitten in Muggellondon. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zog er sich an und frühstückte in aller Ruhe. Als Kinderbuchautor (für Muggelkinder sowie für kleine Hexen und Zauberer) hatte man eigentlich keinen Stress. Während er sein Brötchen dick mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrich, hörte er wie seine Eule, Pigwidgeon, gegen die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Rasch öffnete er und ließ den Ferderknäul hinein. Nachdem er ihn mit einer Schale Wasser und einer Schale Obst ruhig gestellt hatte, öffnete er den Umschlag, den die kleine Eule in den Klauen gehabt hatte. Dort stand zu lesen:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr Weasley, ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Hogwarts ein Klassentreffen veranstaltet, auf dem sie alte Freunde und Lehrer wiedersehen können. Wir bitten Sie, am 23.9. an das Gleis 9 ¾ zu kommen. Dort werden sie um 12.45 Uhr in den Schulzug einsteigen. Für Unterkünfte ist gesorgt.  
  
Herzlichst,  
  
ihr Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter an Hogwarts  
  
Ja, Hogwarts...das weckte eine große Menge an Erinnerungen in ihm, z. B. das Trimagische Tunier, die nervenaufreibenden Quidditchspiele, die schrecklichen Zaubertränkestunden... und natürlich an Hermine. Wie er sie geliebt hatte! Damals hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, Hermines Ehemann zu werden und einen Stall voll Kinder mit ihr zu haben. Es schmerzte ihn immer noch sehr, an ihren Tod zu denken. Ron riss sich zusammen und trank seinen inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Tee.  
  
"Wow", pfiff Harry, nachdem er seine Einladung gelesen hatte. Sie veranstalteten also tatsächlich ein Klassentreffen. Nun, hermine hätte sich sicherlich gefreut...Aber sie weilte ja leider nicht mehr unter ihnen. Er freute sich darauf, seine Freunde aus gryffindor wiederzusehen und zu erfahren, was sie so gemacht hatten. Mit Ron war er immer noch sehr gut befreundet, sie trafen sich, wenn Harry etwas freie Zeit hatte. Als Auror hatte man das nicht oft. Harrys Gedanken schweiften ab: Vielleicht kann ich Malfoy endlich drankriegen. Ich wette, er hat hermine und Seamus damals ermordet. Ha, wär doch gelacht...  
  
Der dunkle Lord, inzwischen wieder sehr mächtig, musste kräftig husten. Er hatte sich gerade an seinem brühend heißen Tee verschluckt, während seine Tochter ihm ihre Einladung vorgelesen hatte. Sie saß ihm gegenüber und starrte das pergament mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Hmm, das könnte lustig werden. Ich könnte endlich den alten Sack er" Zwischen zwei Hustern brachte Voldemort hervor: "Wen?! Welchen alten Sack?" Phoenix sprang auf, rief ein "Entschuldige, Dad!" und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, dass ihm beinahe der Kopf vom Hals geflogen wäre. "D-Danke. Ich glaube das reicht!", keuchte er und hob dabei abwehrend die Hände. "Naja, ich meine natürlich Dumbledore. Dann müsstest du deine Treffen nicht mehr heimlich abhalten...", erklärte sie. Ihr Vater nickte. "Tja, da es Morgen schon stattfindet, mache ich mich auf den Weg nach London. Werde mir ein Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel nehmen!", meinte sie und stand auf. "Sei vorsichtig, meine Kleine. Potter ist jetzt Auror, und zwar ein verdammt guter. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt!" Phoenix lächelte ermutigend und umarmte ihren vater. Leise flüsterte sie: "Keine Angst, Dad, mir passiert nichts. Schließlich bin ich die Tochter des großen dunklen Lords!" Damit ging sie hinaus. Voldemort sah ihr hinterher und spürte ein warnendes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend, demjenigen, der seiner geliebten kleinen Phoenix auch nur ein winziges Haar krümmen würde, wünschte er innerlich, nie geboren worden zu sein.  
  
"Phoenix? Was machst du denn hier?", rief Harry lauthals, als er knallrote Haare in dem Halbdunkel des Wirtshauses entdeckte. Prompt drehte sich die Frau um, sie war noch schöner als damals. Nun kam sie mit einem breiten Lächeln auf ihn zu. "Hi Harry! Dasselbe wie du. Ich bin wegen des Klassentreffens hier." Er umarmte sie herzlich und sie fiel in die Umarmung mit ein. "Na, gibt es etwa ein neues Paar, von dem mir niemand etwas erzählt hat?" Ron stand neben den beiden und grinste. Er war recht hübsch geworden, seine roten Haare waren rappelkurz geschnitten, seine Sommersprossen waren bis auf wenige verschwunden und es war ihm sogar ein kleines Bärtchen gewachsen. Phoenix begrüßte auch ihn herzlich. Am nächsten Tag saßen sie im Zug, sie waren von Dumbledore eingeteilt worden. Harry erzählte ihnen interessante Geschichten aus seiner Aurorenkarriere und so ging die Fahrzeit auch sehr schnell rum. Sie stiegen aus und ihnen bot sich ein unglaublicher Anblick: Es war Abend, die Sonne ging langsam unter und ganz Hogwarts glitzerte einladend. Phoenix sah sich neugierig die Reaktionen der anderen an. Manche von ihnen hatten die Stirn in Falten gelegt, andere starrten wie gebannt auf das Schloss, und wiederum andere sahen aus, als ob Weihnachten wäre. Mein Gott, solche Gefühle, ausgelöst durch das Wiedersehen der alten Schule, ging es Phoenix durch den Kopf. Bald waren sie am Eingang angelangt, der sich von allein öffnete. Die Eingangshalle war über und über mit funkelnden roten Rubinen, goldenen Kugeln, Silberglitzer, grüner Jade, gelbem Bernstein, schwarzem Onyx und blauen Perlen dekoriert, die die Farben der verschiedenen Häuser darstellen sollten. Jetzt war auch Phoenix beeindruckt; die Juwelen schwebten frei in der Hale herum, glitzerten hier und da und tauchten den ganzen Eingangsbereich in verschiedene Farben, die auf ihren Gesichtern tanzten. Dort stand sie. Professor McGonagall, die Lehrerin der Gryffindors und winkte ihnen zu. Sie stand auf einer Treppe direkt vor der Tür zur großen Halle.  
  
"Ich heiße Sie im Namen aller Kollegen und Schüler im Schloss willkommen. Sie werden sich auf ihre alten Plätze setzen, ich nehme an, sie wissen noch, wo sie saßen, oder?" Vereinzeltes Gelächter ertönte. "Nun, dann folgen Sie mir und nehmen Platz." Mit diesen Worten stieß sie Tür auf und die ganze Versammlung folgte ihr. Nach einigem Geraschel hatte jeder seinen Platz gefunden und es kehrte Ruhe ein. Dumbledore stand auf und faltete seine Hände vor seinem Bauch. "Ich freue mich, dass Sie erschienen sind. Mr Malfoy", er deutete auf Draco, der neben Phoenix saß. Dieser grinste und nickte. "hat dieses kleine Treffen in die Wege geleitet. Vielen Dank. Nun, es sind 5 Jahre vergangen und Sie alle haben sich sehr verändert. So, hier nun das Programm: Erst mal das obligatorische Festessen, dann haben sie eine Stunde Zeit, sich frisch zu machen. Um 21.00 Uhr beginnt der Ball, bei dem ich Sie bitte, die alten Rivalitäten zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor beizulegen...Na, dann hauen Sie rein!" Das ließ sich niemand zweimal sagen, und so füllten sich die goldenen Schüsseln, Platten und Töpfe mit den schmackhaftesten Speisen. Die ehemaligen Schüler unterhielten sich und überall ertönte Gelächter und Gekicher. Das Mahl neigte sich dem Ende zu. Nach einiger Zeit leerte sich die Halle und alle machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer. Phoenix hatte ihr Zimmer gleich neben Snapes Gemächern, das gefiel ihr ausgesrpochen gut, denn sie hatte heute Nacht viel vor...  
  
  
  
Um Punkt 21.00 füllte die Halle sich wieder, diesmal mit elegant gekleideten Damen und Herren. Harry und Ron warteten auf Phoenix. Sie erschien in einem traumhaften Ballkleid aus dunkelgrüner Seide, mit eingenähtem Brokat und sündhaft teurem Schmuck. Sie hatte sich ihre Haare zu einem edlen Knoten hochgesteckt und etwas Makeup aufgelegt. Harry musste schlucken. Er fühlte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als sie ihn und Ron mit einem atemberaubenden Augenaufschlag bedachte. Natürlich hatte sie es gemerkt, doch fairerweise hatte sie getan, als ob sie es nicht bemerkt hätte. Genau in diesem Augenblick ertönte Dracos markante Stimme hinter ihnen: "Oh, Phoenix, da bist du ja! Ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit, dir meine Frau vorzustellen: Phoenix, dies ist Bernadette Malfoy. Komm Schatz! Naja, ich denke, wir sehen un nachher..." Er spazierte mit seiner ebenfalls blonden Freundin davon. "Ähm, möchtest du gerne tanzen?" fragte Harry leise. Phoenix sah ihn erstaunt an. Potter wagte es, sie so etwas zu fragen? Nanana, reiß dich bloß zusammen, es ist noch nicht soweit! "Gern." Sie schenkte ihm ein aufreizendes Lächeln. Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche. Er berührte zaghaft ihre Taille und nahm mit der anderen Hand ihre behandschuhte Hand. Ab und zu trat er ihr auf die Füße, Phoenix hatte noch nie einen so schlechten Tanzpartner gehabt, in ihrem ganzen 22 jährigen Leben noch nicht!  
  
Snape saß am Lehrertisch und beobachtete Harrys klägliche Tanzversuche mit einem spöttischen Lächeln. Dieser Kerl hatte ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, wie man Frauen beeindruckte. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass er Phoenix beeindrucken wollte. Doch die sah sehr genervt aus, was natürlich keinWunder war. Oh, er war ihr schon wieder auf die Füße getreten. Idiot. Amüsiert schüttelte er den Kopf. Selbst Longbottom glitt wie ein Tanzgott über den Boden. Ah, das Lied war zu Ende. Jetzt würde er Potter zeigen, wie man mit einer Lady umzugehen hatte. Er erhob sich und ging auf das ungleiche Duo zu. Harry wolte gerade etwas sagen, da schnitt Snape ihm das Wort ab: "Ms Riddle, darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Phoenix schauderte unter ihrem Kleid. Seine Stimme klang wie schwarzer Samt...Hingerissen hauchte sie: "Sehr gern!" Die beiden zogen von dannen und ließen ein verdutzten Harry alleine stehen.  
  
Phoenix spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut dort bildete, wo Snape seine Hand um ihre Taille gelegt hatte. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, eng an ihn geschmiegt den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten. Sie seufzte ganz leise und wiegte sich mit ihm zum Takt der Musik. Snape war ein begnadeter Tänzer, er schwebte mit ihr beinahe über den Boden. Auch er genoss diesen Tanz sehr. Er hatte endlich Gelegenheit, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Phoenix dachte so etwas das Gleiche. Sie bewunderte seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen zutiefst. Es kam ihr vor, als ob sie in die Unendlichkeit des Seins eintauchen würde, wenn sie noch länger hineinsah. Mit einem Mal war ihr ganz leicht zumute, sie vergaß beinahe ihr eigentliches Vorhaben. Doch als das Lied vorbei war, riss sie seine erotische Stimme wieder in die Wirklichkeit. "Ich danke Ihnen für diesen Tanz..." Er küsste sanft ihre Hand und rauschte zurück zum Lehrertisch. Phoenix sah im überrascht nach. Er hatte tatsächlich ihre Hand geküsst! "Wow!", flüsterte sie tonlos. Einige Minuten später erspähte sie ihn am Buffet. Das war ihre Chance. Unauffällig stellte sie sich neben ihn und sagte ganz leise, dass nur er es hören konnte: "Könnte ich vielleicht mit Ihnen reden? Unter vier Augen?" Er sah sie mit einem umwerfenden Lächeln an, dass sie erwiderte. Sie verschwanden in seinen Kerker. Dort angekommen, bot er ihr ein Glas Wein an. Bald saßen sie am Feuer un weichen bequemen Sesseln. Phoenix nippte an ihrem Wein. Snape und sie erinnerten sich gerade an unterhaltsame Anekdoten aus ihrer Schulzeit. "Ich...ich muss gestehen, dass ich schon als Schülerin schon immer gern hier gwesen wäre."Sie machte eine kurze Pause und sah ihm dann tief in die Augen "Ich wollte schon immer mal mit dir (sie waren inzwischen beim DU angekommen) alleine sein. Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden..."Sie senkte ihren Blick und sah auf ihre Pumps. Snape stand auf und strich mit einem Finger über ihre rechte Wange. Sie blickte wieder auf. Snape zog sie zu sich hinauf und küsste sie, hart und fordernd. Sie erwiederte seinen Kuss, ebenfalls hart und fordernd. Sie spürte seine Hand, die über ihre Wange ihren Hals hinunter, über den Rücken und tiefer wanderte. Er drückte sie enger gegen sich. Sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten und so drängte sie ihn instinktiv ins Schlafzimmer und schmiss ihn aufs Bett.  
  
Wenige Stunden später zog sie sich wieder an. Er schlief noch, eine Strähne seines seidigen schwarzen Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass er das folgende Gemetzel mitbekam. Es war besser für ihn, er würde sie nicht von ihrer...grausamen Seite kennenlernen. Nachdem sie ihre Frisur gerichtet hatte, verließ sie auf Zehenspitzen den Kerker. In der Halle wieder angekommen, zog sie ihren Zauberstab und versteckte ihn hinter ihrem Rücken.  
  
Ein Aufschrei durchbrach die allgemeine Lautstärke der Feiernden. Es wurde ganz still. Jeder sah in die Mitte dr Halle. Dort stand Phoenix, ihren Zauberstab in der rechten Hand und ein diabolisches Grinsen auf den Lippen. Vor ihr lag Minerva McGonagall, sie war tot. Die Gäste brachen in Panik aus, manche zückten ihre Zauberstäbe. Doch niemand konnte die Halle verlassen, dafür hatte Phoenix gesorgt. Blitzschnell entledigte sie sich der Hexen und Zauberer, die in ihrer Nähe standen. Sie hörte Dumbledore, der ihr befahl aufzuhören, doch natürlich nahm sie keine Befehle von ihm entgegen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich um und schrie "Crucio!". Dumbledore wandt sich vor unvorstellbaren Schmerzen am Boden. Sie schlenderte gemütlich zu ihm und lächelte ihn freundlich an. "Du wünschst dir zu sterben, nicht wahr?" Der alte Mann brachte in gequältes "Nein!" zustande. Das machte sie wütend. Sie hatte ihm schließlich gerade die Erlösung angeboten, und alles was sie dafür zu hören bekam, war ein läppisches Nein. Sie verdoppelte ihren Fluch und beobachtete zufrieden, wie dem Schulleiter tränen über die faltigen Wangen liefen. "Na los. Sag es endlich!", zischte sie und fletschte in einem Anfall von purem Sadismus ihre Zähne. "Ich....ich...bitte...". Das war, was sie hören wollte. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Snape erwachte. Seltsam, dachte er. Was ist da oben los? Schreie...Oh mein Gott. Phoenix lag nicht mehr neben ihm. Vielleihct war sie in Lebensgefahr? Rasch zog er sich an und stürmte nach oben. Die Tür zur großen Halle war verriegelt, mit einem zauber, den er noch herausfinden musste. Bis dahin konnte sie schon tot sein! Angestrengt murmelte er mystische Worte.  
  
Phoenix hatte inzwischen mit Hilfe von den anderen Todessern, die sich unter den Gästen befanden, mehr als die Hälfte der Gäste umgebracht. "Phoenix! Du hast Hermine umgebracht!" schrie Ron und wollte sich auf sie stürzen, doch sie war schneller. "Avada Kedavra! Tja, Weasley, Pech gehabt!" Harry starrte sie verwirrt an. Warum tat sie das? Zu spät erkannte er, was sie vorhatte, als auch schon ihr Ritualmesser auf ihn zuflog. Er war gelähmt vor Entsetzen und so traf die Klinge ihr Ziel und bohrte sich ihm direkt zwischen die Augen. "Warum?" war sein letztes Wort, als er- gerade wie ein Baum- nach hinten kippte.  
  
In diesem Moment schaffte es Snape durch die Tür. Das erste, was er sah, war Harry, der ihm quasi vor die Füße fiel. Das zweite war Phoenix, die ihr Messer zurückschweben ließ. "Du? Wie konntest du..ich meine" Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm einen mit Blut bespritzten Finger auf die Lippen. "Schh. Ich wollte nicht, dass du das hier mitkriegst. Nun, jetzt ist es wohl zu spät. Mach doch mit..." Sie lächelte einladend. Hinter ihr ertönten Schreie, als auch die letzten Nichttodesser starben. Überall im Raum war Blut, an den Wänden, auf dem Boden, überall. "Ich kann nicht." Er schluckte. Ihm war bewusst, dass sie ihn auf der Stelle töten konnte. Ihre Augen wurden plötzlich traurig. "Ich weiß."  
  
Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seine Brust. "Verräter sterben, Severus." Sie zögerte einige Sekunden, das nutzte er. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief : "Avada Kedavra!" In den letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens sah sie verwirrt und erschrocken noch ein letztes Mal Severus Snape, den Mann, den sie über alles liebte. Dann sank sie auf ihre Knie und fiel bäuchlings auf den Boden. Snape ließ sich ebenfalls fallen und legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. Sie hatte ihre Augen immer noch geöffnet und starrte ihn erschrocken an, doch aus ihren Augen war jeglicher Glanz gewichen. Er strich ihr über die kalten Wangen.  
  
Der Krieg hatte begonnen. 


End file.
